


The Devils Grace

by savydestiel



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Angel Blood, Blood, Demon Blood, F/M, Familiars, Gabriel lives!, Hell, Lucifers cage - Freeform, M/M, Mark of Cain, New Species, Nightmares, Profound Bond, Torture, relationships
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-03-18
Updated: 2015-04-13
Packaged: 2018-03-17 12:09:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 10,379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3528893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/savydestiel/pseuds/savydestiel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Crowley regains Hell he meets someone dangerous and mysterious and yet very similar to himself, meanwhile<br/>Dean and Cas have been getting closer, but an old evil distracts them, setting Cas on edge. Lives intertwine and things go impossibly wrong.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Surprise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowleys been getting reports of someone killing his demons. So he decides to find out who, or what is doing the killing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter switches perspectives a couple times. Hopefully it all makes sense.

Ever since Crowley regained Hell, things have gone quiet, boring. There wasn't much action beside the occasional punishment for incompetence or out of sheer boredom he would slap some poor sap on a torture table and have a laugh. At the moment he was getting that open spaced feeling in his gut, one that led to those sorts of things, like to a short absence and the deaths of a few beastly creatures. But right now that bored feeling crept into one of annoyance as his newly incorporated mother yipped in his ear with her shrill overly dramatic Scottish voice. He never did truly pay attention to what she said, but her voice still resonated. 

"...Fergus! Did ya just hear a word I said?"  Rowena snapped, pulling him out of his foggy head.

"Oh yes mother, I'm overly enthralled in our conversation." He said with a roll of his eyes

"Really, then please tell me what it was I said?" 

"Please mother I have more important things to worry about."

"Fine if you don't care about-" 

She was interrupted by the door to the throne room being flung open loudly, one of his scouts rushed in bleeding profusely from his shoulder. His face said it all but Crowley still needed to know all the details, as in what was so important that he needed to rush in here so loudly staining the floor with his blood. 

"What is it?" He asked seemingly annoyed, but glad for the distraction. This was the first action in weeks and he wasn't about to miss it.

"I'm sorry my King, but she said to tell you right away. I don't mean to disturb you but its important. They're all dead, except me I-I don't know why-" The demon babbled

"Enough. Who are you talking about? What do you mean they're all dead? Where is Anderson and James?" 

"We were following her because you said we needed to be watching the angels and-" 

"Everybody out!" Crowley interrupted him again, this matter didn't need to be public. And he certainly didn't need his mother snooping about business she had no business being in.

Slower than he liked, everyone shuffled out of the room. The last one out was his mother, Rowena, he knew she would try to listen in on the conversation, but for now he didn't care. He needed to know what happened, and how the idiot of the three he sent out, had survived to tell the tale. 

"Alright, start from the beginning."

 

 

* * *

 

 

Ever since the angels had fallen from the sky like meteorites, disguising myself as one proved to be difficult, yet a beneficial persona. Demons looked over me and other angels barely glanced at me. Yet if they were smart enough to get a closer look I'd be killed on the spot. That's the thing about angels, they know pure from unpure. And demons, well they saw a shining light, no matter how dull inside and they backed off. An angels true face was gloriously pure, no shading or dark spots. So if given the chance to gaze my way longer than a sweep of the eyes, the difference was uncanny. Although they'd try their damnedest to kill me, they would end up dead, and I really didn't need the whole of Heaven down my throat.

For those such reasons and safety purposes, I kept a fair distance from any winged light bulb in my vicinity. Although I did attract some attention, it was mostly demons keeping an eye out for me, or humans. Honestly, I found humans quite interesting. Their customs and habits were infatuating to watch, so predictable yet so uncertain. The beliefs so similar yet seemingly different, love, hate, religion, money. Its so fascinating, enthralling, that I can't help but try to join. To mix with the crowd and see what the life of a minuscule sentient being is like. As it turns out, its boring as hell and I couldn't keep up the work it takes. But I do enjoy the simpler things like food and sleep. And oh, the coffee.

"Here you go, one double shot espresso."

"Oh thank you." I gave the young male barista a warm smile. I have made it a habit of coming here every morning in my time staying in Portland. The coffee was great and the crowd was always changing. It gave me a nice lull to drift off into my mind, to think. 

"Are you staying nearby?"

"Hmm.. what?" I hadn't expected anymore conversation out of our exchange. He just stood there watching me wide-eyed, a small grin on his face.

"Are you staying at the Hilton?" He seemed eager about something

"Uh no, motel 6." I replied slowly

"Oh! Even closer, cool." His cheeks flushed and he scratched the back of his neck.

"Why are you nervous?" I felt bad toying with the young man, but I couldn't help myself.

"Oh...I wanted to...I thought you were at the Hilton cause you look-uh I no-I just wanted." He rambled on and I just gave him a smile, he was under my spell and I hadn't even done anything remotely supernatural to him. 

"Are you alright?" This time I gave him my best winning smile and just about brought him to his knees. The hand he had leaning against the table slipped and bumped into my cup sending a little out on the table. 

"Oh shit! I'm sorry, I'm so stupid. I- ah." He grabbed some napkins and hastily began wiping the table

"It's really okay, I got it." I set my hand on his forearm and looked up into his eyes. He was melted butter in my palm.

"O-okay..." He slowly walked back to the counter and looked painfully confused

I just chuckled and sipped on my coffee, reminiscing about old days. Toying with men and the occasional woman, had been an improved skill over time as I realized my appearance was appealing to the human eye. A skill that came in handy and was also a fun way to pass the time. To watch them squirm under the slightest pressure, or the faintest upturn of my mouth.   

As I sat there thinking, I suddenly realized I wasn't alone. Not in the coffee shop, but near by and gaining. I normally wouldn't get uneasy over one demon, but soon enough I sensed two more. Three demons and with the slightest possibility of more to come, and a definite fight brewing. Attracting attention to myself was one of the many reasons I never stayed too long in one place, a mistake I seemed to have made now. I finished my drink though, and grabbed my jacket and stood up. I slung my bag over my shoulders and made my way to the exit, shielding my self behind a group of people coming in. 

"Hey, sorry about earlier, I just wanted to ask..." 

"Oh thanks for the coffee, but I gotta go. Leaving town tonight." I said with a wink

"Tonight...right." 

"Catch you later." I said with a pat on the arm giving him my winning smile once more. 

Right now I needed an escape plan, or this fight wouldn't be pretty. Although I could kill the lowly demons with a flinch of my finger, I always preferred hand to hand. Bloodier yes, but so much more fun. But today it looked bleak, only two options, stay or flee. Heading back to my motel room, I figured I hadn't had any fun in a while. Stay it was, and oh boy was this going to be fun. 

***

Later that evening, after I had made a plan in my motel room, I headed out to find my entertainment for the night. I walked down the street and found a suitable alley that had multiple escape routes in case of unwanted human intervention, and was wide enough to maneuver around comfortably. I walked down to the middle of it and waited, knowing they would be along shortly. I let my walls down and my tainted grace beamed out like a homing device, attracting only those who could sense it. 

An hour later I sensed the three demons approaching from behind me, moving fast but cautiously. I slowly turned around to face them getting a good look at how much power these demons had. Two of them seemed to be particularly powerful, judging by what their essence showed, the third was weaker and obviously being showed the ropes. They might have been some sort of guard or scout, but judging by how they glared at me, they weren't used to actual fighting. 

"Are you boys looking for something?" I asked as innocently as I could 

All of them were looking me over, by a quick sweep of their thoughts, it told me that they severely underestimated me. Judging by my size and manner, it was a probable assumption. Beside the fact that they were dead wrong and about to know it was entirely their own fault. 

"Whats an angel doing here?" The more brutish of the three asked tauntingly

"What are three demons doing stalking one?" I asked doe eyed 

"We've been told to keep an eye out-"

"Shut up!" The first speaker interrupted the weakest of them 

It was obvious that I wasn't going to get any verbal info, so I did another, more thorough, check of their minds. It was unanimous that the King of Hell himself had arranged this merry crew to look for angels this side of the country. They were strictly scouts looking for high ups like the never present Archangels, given I was just a 'low ranking' wanderer, I was fair game for the newbie. 

"You three think you're going to kill me?" I asked prodding the brutish fellow, trying to hurry this along

"Think? I know we are, see you're no powerful warrior. I can see for myself." He said smugly

Little did he know I could alter the appearance of my grace, it wouldn't matter anyway, demons weren't too bright in the first place. 

"Oh do show me. I'd like to see you and your silent buddy try. I am in need for some action." 

At that the two dropped angel blades from their sleeves and took idle steps forward, leaving the new recruit in the back round. I eagerly dropped my angel blade and analyzed every move they made, judging what jabs they would make when and how to block and counter attack. Which took a matter of seconds already knowing my opponent within a few heartbeats.

"Do get on with it." I snided, trying to prod them to hurry this up 

The quiet one launched out his arm in an attempt to hit my side, I easily dodged and turned and jumped with a swift kick and knocked his blade out of his hand. Momentarily leaving him to fumble on the ground for his weapon. I ducked from the blow sent by the larger man, which was aimed for my head, and elbowed him in the gut. I then turned back around to face the first demon and flicked him to the side of the alley with a point of my finger and then sent him crashing into the other demon. They landed in a pile of groans, shuffling back up to a fighting position. One went to the right side of me the other on the left, I had anticipated this and went to the left. I kicked blade out of his hand once more and shoved him into the brick wall, slowly shoving my blade into his abdomen watching him flicker out of existence. The other demon came rushing at me from behind giving a little grunt of frustration as I swiftly moved out of the way sending him into the wall as well. I stuck my blade into his lower back and didn't watch this time because more noise caught my attention. 

The third one, weak and dull, decided to beat feet and run away. Without a thought I threw my blade still freshly coated with blood sailing into the shoulder of the demon. He yelped and fell to the floor, clutching at the protruding blade in him. I walked slowly to him and bent down in a crouch turning my head to get a good look at him.

"P-please... d-don't." He gasped out 

"I'm not going to kill you, I need a favor. I want you to tell your King something for me."

"ok-kay..." He stuttered

"Tell him I want to meet him. Crowley is it- He nodded- yes, tell Crowley that I want to meet him and discuss some matters concerning the lives of his subjects. London 8 am at the Thames, bring an umbrella."

I pulled out the blade and stood up, a second later he was gone. Meeting with the King of Hell was an idea I got after reading their minds, I wanted information. And he being in a high place, was a good source as to what I needed. I had a feeling this Crowley character wasn't going to be too pleased with me, I had after all killed his two best lackeys. Although I could attain this information else where and at a safer cost. I had a feeling the King of Hell was a good asset to have, let alone a contact in my phone book. So I went back to my motel room, gathered my things, and checked out. I popped to London a moment later and was off to find a nice hotel with room service, and a bed that didn't feel like cement. Even if sleep wasn't a necessity, it was wonderful nonetheless, just as was eating. And hell if I was going to bed with an empty stomach.


	2. Friendly Foe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Crowley meets the 'angel' who killed his men. She is far from what he expected.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaah this story is hard to get into words

"So what you're saying is...an angel got the drop on all three of you. How is that possible?" 

"Well, Anderson thought that she was weaker than the others. You-you said that we could kill the non important ones. We saw her...her grace was small and- she was really fast. An-And strong. She threw James against the wall without moving a muscle!" 

Crowley rubbed his temples in a circular motion while he tried to process what this insignificant demon stammered about. An angel, who wasn't an Archangel, killed his two strongest demons. But why had she sent this one to tell the tale? Why not kill him and send someone he didn't get a headache talking to, literally anyone else would do. The thing that itched his mind was the fact that she was so strong, able to throw a powerful demon such as James. Even if he wasn't as strong as Crowley was, it was still a difficult thing to do, for an angel they claim to be so insubstantial. 

"Okay..." Crowley drew out the word, thinking of what to do

"You should have seen-"

"You said that she told you something?" Crowley interrupted, trying to get to the point

"Oh yeah. She said that she wanted to meet with you. Uh...London, 8am at the...the Thames!" 

"How cliche. Is that all?" 

"Uhh yeah." 

"Good now clean yourself up, you created a mess." Crowley said with annoyance

This angel wanted a meeting with the King of Hell. How quaint, was this another proposal for business? Crowley felt weary about this meeting though. If this angel was as powerful as the idiot had suggested then he needed to be prepared. This could either turn out good with an ally, or bloody with his death or an army of angels at his gates.

"Oh yeah! One more thing, bring an umbrella." The demon said with confusion 

"...an umbrella?" Crowley muttered 

 

* * *

 The hotel I ended up in was one of the nicer ones, with a big suite and room service. Baskets of fruit and chocolate on the pillows, even a private elevator. I wasnt exactly dressed as the usual resident and got many glares from the desk lady and other people as I walked in. But I had a knack for mind tricks, and used it for times like this, when I needed a nice place for a small time. Luxury was a preference, but when I was traveling, or in a hurry, I had to make do. Small towns weren't famous for grand hotels, but this was London. 

After I had persuaded the woman at reception, I got into the private elevator and made my way to the top floor. When the doors opened I took in the large room with its own living room in different pastel versions of beige and maroon. The room was filled with flowers, and as promised, a basket of fruit. I tossed my bag on the loveseat in the corner to the right and headed to my King size bed. The room was very spacious with a balcony that overlooked the Thames river, a ways from where I was to meet Crowley the next day. The bathroom that connected was pristine and white with two sinks, a shower, and a claw foot bathtub. All I wanted right then was to sink into the bath and take a nap, but I had work to do. I needed to make a few calls since I was going to be in Europe for a while. Old contacts that I used for information on particular beings such as demons, witches etc. 

I called an aquaintance in Germany that had particular knowledge in the things I needed at the moment, he always answered and I always paid. After I had gotten what I needed I decided I could chance a quick shower and hopped in the pressurized and gloriously hot stream, the water was soothing and helped me think. I stepped out onto the cold tile and dried off. I snapped my fingers instantly wearing a tight black knee length dress that showed off my figure and heels to match, my long winter capecoat lay on the bench at the foot of my bed. Fun thing about that trick, never having to carry a suitcase. I stepped out on to the balcony and looked out to the river glistening with the lights of the night and breathed in the dark air. It was still a couple hours until morning and already I had eyes on me from below, watching what I would do as expected. Since leaving might cause a fuss I decided to watch the telly. BBC had a Doctor Who marathon going to entertain me through the night hours. 

When morning broke I was already up and moving, grabbing my full length coat, phone, and keys to head out the door. I went into the elevator with a grin, and exited with a look of poise, glancing back at the desk lady who looked shocked at seeing me. I walked out of the front doors and headed down the street to the established meeting spot an hour early. There was frost on the patches of grass from the receeding winter cold, and the trees stood bare like skeletons reaching for the sky. My breath billowed out and mingled with the air like a dragon, mimicking the few others walking near me on an early saturday morning. I reached the rendez-vous point and sat on the bench, legs crossed, and hands in my pocket. I hadn't left early to be punctual, I wanted to survey the area for his security which I was sure he had. The presence I had felt last night slowly glided closer, but was not whom I was meeting. The demon was most likely seeing if I was alone, which I was. Not that it would matter, this was going to be quick, hopefully. 

"Crowley I pressume?" I said at the gruff figure walking towards me. He just raised an eyebrow, flashed crimson red eyes that quickly went to brown and walked closer coming to sit next to me. His essence was that of a very powerful and dark being, I immediately liked him. 

"And who might you be? I'm afraid I didn't catch your name." He said with a slight English accent

"Liliana." I said turning to him giving him my hand which he took tentatively giving me a look I couldn't place

"Lets make this little conference brief. What is it that an angel would want from me? Another recruitment, or is it just for peace and all?" He said snarkily

"Neither." I just smirked and looked forward

"Care to enlighten me? I do have a Hell to run." He snapped

"Don't act like you have somewhere better to be, this is the first exciting thing to happen to you since the apocalypse. Anyway, I just want information."

Just then it started to drizzle, causing to Crowley to have to unsheath his umbrella. He seemed to have understood and looked at me calculating and sizing me up like most did. I could tell he was no fool though, he noticed something different about me. I just stared back at him expecting an answer while he sat there in contemplation. Reading his thoughts, he was thinking of how I had killed his demons, why I could do it alone. He saw my grace and how feeble it looked, how I made it look. He finally answered.

"What kind of information?" 

"Regarding some friends of yours, certain hunters. The Winchesters?" He cocked his head to the side pursing his lips 

"Can't you get in touch with their pet angel Castiel, I'm sure your brother would inform you? The Winchesters and I...  not exactly on good terms at the moment." He said nonchalantly 

"Oh I forgot, your bestie Dean doesn't want to be your lap dog anymore." Crowley just looked at me with a mixed look of confusion and awe. 

"What is it you really want? Believe it or not I do have places to be. You're not the only person demanding my assistance." He said turning to me with an expecting look 

"Mmm... feisty. I need a little talk with the younger one. And what I want from you? You're going to tell me where that bunker of theirs is." I said with a tone that suggested there would be no debate on the matter.

 Crowley sat there rubbing his scruffy short beard, pondering whether he should tell me where the Hunters lived. His thoughts ran through the possibilities of what I would do and why I needed to talk to the younger Winchester. His thoughts quickly changed to my attitude  _The way she bosses me around, might as well be my wife._ At that, I gave a small chuckle. He turned to me and raised his eyebrows and pressed his lips together and just stared at me. 

"Fine. Anything else?" He said gritting his teeth 

"No." I said with a smirk. I took out a slip of paper from my coat pocket and wrote down my hotel and suite number. I handed him the paper and stood up smoothing out my dress, pulling my coat a little tighter for effect. 

"Whats this?" He said confused

"Come to my room in three hours. Alone this time, I don't need Lurch over there attracting attention to me. Now do we?" I said nodding to the very tall and muscular demon who stood down the street keeping an eye out for us.

"And how can I assure my safety?"

"I guess you'll just have to trust me." I said with a wink and popped back to my room a second later. 


	3. Can you blame a girl?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> business deals can change fast

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay, the beginning is hard to write. I have no Beta so sorry for the mistakes, aaaah

Crowley walks up to the glass double doors of the Hotel. The grand place had the type of ambiance he was used to, luxury and the grandeur fit for a King. To his surprise there was no assault of people in the Lobby, no bell hop, or someone asking to take his coat. No one even at the front desk. If there hadn't been guests walking in and out, he would have thought the place abandoned. He looked around for the elevator and got on alone, he took out the crumpled piece of paper, read it over, and pushed the button for the top floor. When the doors opened he stepped out directly in the suite and looked around gingerly. 

"Knock knock." 

He heard sounds off to his left and waited for the angel to come and greet him. After a few moments he got tired of waiting and decided to investigate, slowly walking down the hall. He lifted his hand to knock on the door from which he heard the sounds, but before he touched the door a voice rang out. 

" Come on in, don't be shy." 

He turned the french door handle and pushed, taking a step into the room. When he turned his head to the side searching for the voice, what his eyes came upon were not what he expected. She walked out of the conjoining bathroom completely naked barely giving him a glance and sat on the bed. 

"Oh..." He said turning his head away.

"Are you going to stand there the whole time?" She swept her hand forward urging him in.

"uh... your clothes." 

"For the King of Hell, you're very modest." She said with a snap of her fingers.

Crowley turned back towards her, now fully clothed in the dress she wore earlier. She looked at him expectedly, waiting for him to come in from the doorway. He cleared his throat and strode in and took a seat awkwardly on a chair across from the bed. 

"So down to business. Will you give what I ask?" She said folding her hands.

"About that. I'm going to need a bit more information on your part." She raised her eyebrows.

 Crowley had no idea why she would want to know the whereabouts of the Winchesters, knowing them though, they might have royally screwed her over somehow. Which wouldn't surprise him, yet he didn't want them dead. They were annoying and utterly painful thorns in his arse, but they were useful and created balance that kept him on the throne.

 "I'm not going to kill them, I just need to talk to them." She said as though she could read his mind.

"Talk about what, may I ask." 

"Personal matters. But the catch, as you've pointed out, is their pet Castiel. I need him gone while I discuss with them. Which is why I came to you. You have their number and I assume you can convince them to meet with you somewhere." 

"Why is it you think I can convince them to meet me anywhere? Its not like we're bestfriends, we don't meet for coffee every other week." Crowley said snarkily. 

She looked at him with pursed lips and thought for a moment. He sat there and really looked at her now taking in her features with curiosity. She had long honey brown hair that came down in waves. Her eyes were piercing blue, the color of the Caspian sea, almost celestial the way it caught in the light. Her lips were plump and pink hiding two perfect rows of white teeth. Her skin was lightly tanned and smooth all over, which he could say because he had seen all of her a moment ago. Her body could have been cut right out of a magazine, she was fit and slightly muscular. Whosever body the angel was occupying was beautiful. 

"Minor details, anyway will you call them or not? You could always just give me the address of where they're staying..." She said pulling his attention back to the conversation.

"Ill make the call." He said quickly

"Alright make it." 

"Right now?"

"How else will I know its not a trap? Hmm?" She said matter-of-factly

"How do I know you wont kill me afterwards?" Crowley asked in the same tone

"Why would I? You're useful and I'd rather you on the throne than some imbicile." Crowley raised his eyebrow at that

"You're different than the other angels I've met. They couldn't tell sarcasm from a death threat." She chuckled

"I've been here a lot longer than most. Some don't even know who I am, thats why I keep my distance. I didn't like being in the Garrison...following orders is not a thing I do well." She said with a grin. 

"Hmm... that's something we agree on." She looked at Crowley and gave a look he couldn't place. 

"How about this, come back tomorrow night. Ill be leaving Monday to attend to some other business." she said standing up, Crowley furrowed his eyebrows.

"Um Alright? Why the sudden change of heart?"

"No need to rush, I trust you wont make future plans to ambush my meeting. And if you do-" She walked up to him and put her lips next to his ear. "-Ill end you." She whispered. Crowley's eyes opened a little wider, but he didn't flinch. He believed her and didn't want to ruin what could be a promising partnership, so he nodded. 

"Good. I'll see you tomorrow night." 

"Till then." Crowley said with a bow and disappeared a moment later. 

*** 

 

Crowley was walking around Milan in search of an ingredient for a spell when four demons appeared around him in a small passageway blocking any means for escape. These weren't his demons, they were left over followers of Abbadon. A dwindling cult he was working on dismantling, all of whom hated his guts in a vicious way. 

"Well, now what do we have here? The King of Hell wondering without an entourage." One said

"Now gentlemen, lets all be on our way." Crowley said nervously

"Why? The fun hasn't even started yet," The demon said with a sinister grin on his face.

*** 

 

 The guard finally leaves, Crowley quickly unties the loosened rope binding his hands behind his back. He picks himself off the scuzzy floor and looks around, the world is dizzy.

_Where do I go?_

 

_Where am I?_

 

Crowley stumbles to a painted sigil, slaps his hand on it breaking the hold on his abilities.

 

_I gotta get out._

 

He looks down at himself, testing his strength.  His eyes adjust, his hands are sticky. 

_Blood._

 

_I was tortured._

 

_Escape...gotta get out!_

 

 He'd only have one shot at escape, wherever he ended up was where he would need to rest.

 

 

* * *

 

 

I was getting ready for bed, when a crumpled and bloody King of Hell ended up on the floor, on his hands and knees. His face was a canvas of purple bruises and bloody lashes, not even comparing to the rest of his body. I stood there for a few heartbeats trying to assess the situation. I was unsure why he was here and why he looked like he fell in to a blender.

"Holy shit, Crowley!" 

"Sorry... didn't know where else to go... not safe." He said coughing. I bent down and turned him on his back so I could look at him better. 

"Here get on the bed." I hauled him to his feet and half dragged/ half carried him on to the white comforter that soon turned red.

"ooh..ugh...aah." He groaned and moaned in pain.

After I laid him there I went to the bathroom and grabbed some towels and rushed back to him. I ripped opened his tattered shirt and looked over the bloody mess that was his chest. I put a towel down on the biggest gash and put pressure to stop the bleeding. I went back to the bathroom and wetted a washcloth down and wiped the dried blood from his face and around his smaller wounds. 

 "What the hell happened?" 

"Abbadon's...followers." He said between ragged breaths

"Get some rest." I said after being somewhat satisfied with the slowed bleeding and already healed minor cuts. "Ill keep watch...Sleep or something." 

I got up from his side and walked into the bathroom and ran my hands under the sink washing away his blood. I had an old and familiar urge but ignored it, and dried my hands. I walked out past the sleeping Demon in my bed to my bag out in the seating area. I picked up my phone and made a phone call to an old friend who owed me a favor. While the phone rang I walked back to the bedroom to make sure he wasn't squirming around. When the voice on the other line asked who I was in very thick, angry Russian, I walked towards the balcony. My reply was less tempered and shortly got an enthusiastic response. My intention was clear and we immediately started talking business.

* * *

 

 

Crowley woke up from his slumber in short burst. 

_"I know, I know. I need that favor."_

He heard a one sided conversation in hushed Russian and lazily followed.

_"I need you to look into some demons for me....Yes the evil kind...please...Fine fine."_

What he was hearing made no sense but he didn't care, his entire body hurt and throbbed. Some of the wounds weren't healing like they should.

_"...yeah Abbadon....the Knight of Hell, some sort of cult type...Oh come on remember Yemen? For me?...Thank you."_

The voice turned and walked towards him, slowing to set down her phone on the nightstand. He looked at her, only wearing an oversized Nirvana t-shirt and a black thong. She was looking down at him in contemplation probably wondering, like him, why he wasn't healing as fast.

"How ya feeling? Healing okay?" She said bending over him to look at his chest.

"Eh, I've had worse." 

"This should be healed..." She said scrunching up her forehead. "Wait I...this isn't?"

"What is it?" Crowley said slightly worried.

"I think this is...Stygian ice? No way." She said with disbelief.

"Well bullocks. That's not going to heal well." She turned in a circle tossing ideas around.

"Let me try something..." She said leaning over him again. She placed her hands on his chest and closed her eyes. Crowley wasn't sure what she was trying to do, she breathed in twice then opened her vibrant eyes. Not that he noticed how they caught in the light and how each eye had slightly varying shades. 

"Alright here goes nothing."

She focused her gaze on his deeper cuts and brought her brows together in deep concentration. He felt a little flicker of electricity run through him and looked at her sticking her tongue out. Glancing down at his chest he saw a major improvement to the injuries, they were almost fully closed when she let out a strangled exhale and slumped back. Her face went suddenly pale and she had to put her arms down to steady herself.

"Well that didn't go as well as I hoped. But a girls gotta try right?" 

"How in the hell did you do that? You can't heal Stygian ice with mojo!"

"I have a few tricks up my sleeve demon, I'm not without my many talents." She said with a cocky grin.

"What in the hell are you?" She looked at him for a moment

"Wouldn't you like to know." She said with the same grin grabbing the bloodied towels and left the room.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please leave comments so I know what you guys think. Kudos are appreciated. Very much appreciated.


	4. Morning After

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Could it be? The start of a new friendship?????

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Things are finally falling into place. Now my vision can be realized (sorry for being overly dramatic). This is a little short sorry.

I fell asleep on the couch after I had healed Crowley to the best of my abilities. The amount of energy I used had drained me, and I felt exhausted. When I woke up, he was sitting across from me with a glass of scotch. I felt his eyes on me, pulling me from sleep. My eyes shot open but I could barely move, I felt sore and weak. Feelings I never liked having, especially around company, good or bad. 

"You sleep like the dead." He said when I startled awake.

"Huh yeah." I groaned and winced at the pounding in my head. "I feel like shit."

"I didn't know angels slept. But then again you're no regular angel, now are you?" He said like it was an accusation.

"What gave you that impression?" I said sarcastically, attepting to pull myself into a seated position. I realized a weight on top of me, and pulled off a blanket I hadn't fallen asleep with. I rubbed my face and put my head in my hands. This headache was killing me. 

"Here, alcohol always makes me feel chipper." He handed me a glass of scotch. I gulped it down graciously. 

"Good stuff." I leaned back into the couch already feeling somewhat less shitty.

We both sat there in silence for a while, the pounding in my head the only sound I heard. When it eventually subsided I got up and went to the phone and ordered up room service. A big breakfast, because lets face it, food makes everything better.

"So...I'm assuming you have a couple questions." I said turning back to him. He poured me another drink and I sat back down across from him. He put down his glass on the coffee table between us and leaned forward.

"And I'm assuming you won't answer most of them. Quid pro quo and all that, yes?" I gave him a smirk. 

"My you're a smart one. Yes, I haven't stayed hidden all this time because of my big mouth. I do expect something in return, but it's to be expected. So, by all means ask away, I'll try not to skip over questions too bluntly." 

In his head he pondered over the events of last night. He wasn't exactly sure of what I was, he could see my 'grace', but didn't know how to describe what he thought into words. By my actions he didn't know if I was friend or foe. He wasn't sure whether to thank me or beat feet and run. Apparently it wasn't the latter because he rubbed his beard and came to a silent decision to trust me. 

"I don't...How did you do that last night? Heal me like that?" He said finally. 

"No big deal really...It did drain me though." 

"I'm serious. How in the hell did you do that? If it was stygian ice like you said, I should have bled out!"

"Okay...so I'm not the typical angel, per se. But you're not dead, so why isn't it I haven't heard a 'thank you'?" I said trying to avoid getting in to depth about my species origin. 

"Yeah you got that right. Okay, okay atleast tell my why you helped me in the first place? You could have let me die..." 

"I've already told you, I'd rather have you on the throne than anyone else. But the real question is, why did you come to me in the first place? You could have gone back to Hell, to your demons, hell I'm sure the Winchesters would have helped you. But you came to me, someone you just met. Why?" 

 "That my dear, is a very good question." He said picking up his drink and finishing it off. 

The elevator opened and a young bus boy came in pushing a cart full of food. He yelled out "Room service!" and came in further. I called out my thanks and he left. I got up and immediately began uncovering plates. I pushed it towards the couch so I could have better access and dove in. Crowley looked at me in amusement. 

"Wha...?" I said with a mouthful of waffle.

He chuckled and just shook his head. "You look ridiculous." 

"This is really good. You sure you don't want any?" I said pointing at hm with my fork.

"I'll hold off thanks." He said with a smile.

"Suit yourself." I kept stuffing my mouth, not even caring that he was staring at me.

 I looked at him again and swallowed, a question on my mind. But first I delved into his mind for a minute. 

.... _her eyes looking at me like that. How can she look like that even with her mouth full of food._

_What in the literal Hell? I'm crushing like a bloody schoolboy!_

I chuckled to myself and kept on eating until he finally spoke up.

"You put away food like a boy home from fat camp." He said with a small laugh.

"Hey! I'll have you know, food is delicious. You should eat once in a while, being a Higher Being is boring without a treat here and there." I said with a wink.

"My idea of a treat is more along the lines of torture. I don't really do food." He said gesturing to my now empty plate.

My insides felt like butterflies at the thought of torture. I didn't hate it, no. I loved it. I had to control myslef from going dark eyes at the thought of it.

"I like your style." I said with a grin.

It was then that I realized I was still in just a t-shirt and a thong. Which didn't cover much. So I got up and  went to my room, I was startled but suddenly remembered why my sheets were covered in blood. I changed, not feeling like exerting myself by using mojo to get dressed. When I went back to the seating area he was gone. I just shrugged and finished off the rest of the food. 

"Your little gathering with dumb and dumber is on Thursday." He said suddenly behind me.

"Oh, we're still doing that? Okay...You gonna be there?" I said suprised he followed through.

"Only to show you where to go. Then I have to run Hell, big ol' bummer that is." He said coming to sit where he was earlier. He poured us both a drink. 

I didn't know what to think then. I was interested in why he was doing anything, maybe to repay me. We did have an agreement, but in my eyes that was null and void when he showed up battered and bloody on my floor asking for my help. 

"So why is it?" I said taking a drink.

"Hmm?" 

"Why is it you came to me when you were injured?" 

"I don't know really...I-I just thought you were my best bet at not being caught again. Going down to Hell, there could've been spies everywhere." He looked down at his glass with his eyebrows furrowed.

"Mmm. It's a good thing you were right." 

"Yeah...I ought to get going." He said reluctantly.

"Okay. You feeling alright? I give your wounds another go, if their not already healed." 

"I think I'll live." He got up and walked towards the elevator.

I got up and followed him. I grabbed his shoulder and looked him, making sure he was okay. I pushed the button and the doors opened up right away. He walked in aand gave me a half hearted salute.

"Thank you." He said.

The doors closed and the room felt empty. 

 


	5. Aching bones

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When your mom never shuts up.  
> So you go out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm kind of iffy on how I want to play this out. Hopefully this makes up for the short chapters. (Hint of smut)

Crowley wanted nothing more than to curl up into a ball and take a nice long nap. Maybe have a few glasses of Craig, watch a horror flick, you know relax a little. That thought flew right out the window as soon as he walked into the throne room. 

Chaos is a good way to put what he saw when the doors opened. There were demons everywhere, some with papers others coming for news, and there was his mother. And the bitch was sitting in  _his_ throne. As soon as everyone turned to look at the new arrival, it went dead silent. Well except for his mother, who burst into tears as soon as she saw him. She ran into his aching arms and patted him down, it was pretty good acting if he did say so himsef. 

"Oh my heavens! Fergus, yu're alive!" 

"Yes mother, I can see you made fast work of becoming successor in my absence." He pushed her back. "Everyone, your  _King_ needs a moment. Then I'll fix all your little problems." He went and sat in his throne, feeling at home.

Rowena tried backing out with everyone else but was promptly pushed back inside. After she realized she wasn't getting out of this, she slowly walked up to him and began again with the tears.

"Oh Fergus! I thought you were dead! We heard that you were taken, a-and tortured to death." She dropped her chin and wiped a 'tear' from her eye.

"No, I escaped. Obviously. Do you have such little faith in me mother? That I wouldn't come back alive and able? So much so, that you made yourself  _bloody Queen!"_  

"No, no. Ye misunderstand me...see everyone thought you were dead. And you said you would hate it if one of them had the throne. So I did what I thought was best, I am your mother after all! Where do you think you got the ability to rule?" She said trying to make this his fault.

"My father." He said with sarcasm. 

"Okay fine. But you could have atleast left a message or called! Anything to let me know you were okay!" 

He stopped listening to her rant and closed his eyes. He thought again of taking that nap, maybe he'd just go and kill something instead. His phone chirped pulling him out of his fantasies. It was a text from a blocked number. 

 

 **Everyone involved was taken care of. When I find out where the rest are, you'll be the first to know. -L**  

 

He was confused and very impressed. He realized what she had been on the phone about after he had shown up in her hotel room.  She had hunted down the demons that had tortured him, and was looking for the rest. Crowley didn't know why she was doing this, or how she even found them in the first place. He had been looking for Abbadons cult for sometime now, he had all the best resources in the world. He was after all The King of Hell. So how on earth did she find them so quickly? He was intrigued and a little frightened. What couldn't she do?

  **How sweet. You're going to have to stop doing me favors, I dont like being indebted to people. -C**  

Seconds after he replied, his phone chirped again. 

**Then how about just dinner? -L**

 

**I told you, I dont do food. How about just a drink? -C**

 

**Trying to get me drunk? You sly devil, it's a date. -L**

 

 Crowley smiled and pocketed his phone, picking up on whatever his mother was saying. Apparently his being captured and tortured was his own fault. 

"Mother, really I'm exhausted and have Hell to put back in place now. So run along and go do magic tricks or whatever it is you do to pass time." 

"Oh how rude! I am your mother-" She huffed.

"Yes as you keep reminding me. Now run along  _mother."_ He said in his authoritative tone. 

She dramatically turned and flung open the doors stomping her feet the best she could in heels. He just sighed and urshered in the demons he walked in on earlier. They all gave him contracts to sign or news to which he didn't care. He ordered new recruits to be trained and some demons to be killed for being traitors. After everyone had come in for some reason or another it was all quiet. He sat there thinking, thinking about his mother and Hell, and oddly everything kept going back to her.  _Liliana._ ~~  
~~

He had more than a few questions on his mind about her. She was so intriguing and mysterious, and for some odd reason she was helping him. He thought back to their first encounter, how smug she was. And then in her room, how she told him so little, yet explained so much. Then when he was injured, how she didn't waste a second to help him. To heal his wounds and clean him up. She exhausted her powers by healing his unhealable wound by a millenia old weapon.

Crowley needed some answers, and soon.  His phone chirped. 

 

**Can I take you up on that offer tonight? -L**

 

He grinned and replied quickly. 

**Give me a time and place. -C**

 

* * *

 

 

 

 They had agreed to meet at an out of the way dive bar in Ohio, as to not be stumbled upon by unwanted attention. Crowley was, for an unknown reason, giddy at the thought of seeing her again. He would never admit to having even a miniscule crush on the angel. But he was eager either way, to get some answers, and relax after his tiring day. 

 Crowley opened the dented door and stepped inside the dark and almost barren establishment. She was sitting at the bar with her back to him, chatting with the bartender. He slowly walked towards her and stopped when she inclined her head to look at him. When she nodded him forward he sat next to her, "This seat taken?" She smiled and waved away the bartender who went to help the few customers who were here. 

 "Glad you could make it." She said with a grin. 

"Anytime." He materialized a drink in his hand, not patient enought to wait. 

She drank the last of her drink and looked around the room, turning the cushioned stool in a circle. She had a thoughtful look on her face and looked at Crowley who was intently staring at his glass. 

"So...hows Hell? Any uprisings while you were gone?" She said as if she already knew.

"Well my mother decided it was her duty to step up as Queen while I was...away. I dont know why I ever thought it was a good idea to let her out of the dungeon." Crowley rubbed his temples. 

"Your...mother? She's the witch right?" 

"Ye-wait you know about her? How do you...? I should really keep that question out of my vocabulary around you." He said draining his drink. 

"I make it my business to know everything, sweetheart." She smirked at him. "It must be difficult, working with her around. I met her once a long, long time ago. She was a real bitch. But that was just my experience." The bartender walked back over and filled both their glasses with cheap whisky.

Crowley thought about all the trouble he'd been through with her. Dodging her idiotic questions, keeping her out of his business matters. Keeping her occupied while he left, or inexplicibly vanished. Apparently it didn't matter what he did, she would try and turn everything around on him, exhaust him for personal gain, or power.

"You're not wrong there, she's a real pain in my arse. But she's my mother...what could I do." He sighed.

"She may be your mother, but that doesn't mean she's your family." She said, her eyes far off. 

He thought about all the times he had needed her, how she was never there. Even before becoming a demon, she mistreated him, threw him away as if he were garbage. The only reason she hung around now was because he was a King. It was obvious she wanted his crown. Before he could say anything, a stumbling drunk man came up to them. 

"Hey good lookin', wanna get out of here?" He put his hand on her back and slide down to her bottom. 

"I'd leave before you get hurt buddy." She gave him a smile.

"Come on girl, you don't come to a place like this."-He gestured around- "Lookin' like that." He looked her up and down with lust in is eyes. 

The man wasn't wrong, she was dressed to impress to say the least. She wore another tight fitting black dress that showed off her figure immaculately. She brought a lot attention to herself just by sitting there, she was breathtaking. And apparently other people thought so too. 

"She's not a hooker, if thats what you're implying." The drunk hadn't noticed him until he spoke. 

"Hey man, mind your own business!" 

She just rolled her eyes and turned towards the man, who brought his attention back to looking at her boobs. She put a finger under his chin so their eyes met, and his face went pale. When Crowley looked at her, the real her, something was happening. Her vibrant grace was swirling, twisting, reacting and turning darker. He'd never seen anything like it before, and it scared him. He pitied the man, he only imagined what her face looked like at the moment. 

"First, get your hand off my ass. Good, now, you're going to walk out of here." She paused, letting the information sink in. "Wait for the semi thats speeding down the road as we speak. When you see it, I want you to walk out in front of it and pray to your precious God that it stops. Don't keep me waiting. Go."

 When she spoke, her words sent chills down his spine. He had never seen someone use persuasion that powerful before, on a human no less. The mans brains were most likely a puddle by now, as he turned on his heels and walked out the door without a word. Crowley stared at her with eyes wide and his mouth open. She returned to 'normal' angel status and turned towards him with a look of disgust for the man. He didn't know what to say so he just sipped at his drink.

"It's been an exhausting day. I needed to let off a little steam, sorry you had to see that." She gulped down her drink.

The rest of the bar seemed to be unaware of what had just happened. She waved over the bartender again to refill her glass and gulped down that too. A long sigh escaped her lips and she looked at him again, tilting her head. He felt like she could see right through him.

"What's this? Do I see a flicker of fear? Really Crowley, you're a bit squimish." She said accusing him. "I've had along day, killing a nest of vampires, dealing with idiots. It get exhausting as I am sure you know." 

Crowley just lifted his eyebrows still trying to take in the events of the past five minutes. She just sighed and clasped her hands together. "Alright, let's hear it. The question on your mind, the little flicker of doubt." He pursed his lips and thought of what to say. He was a little frightened yes, but he didn't know why. He was a demon afterall, an evil being who tortured for fun, who killed you for your loyalty. But this Liliana, she was different. She was supposed to be somewhat good, right? She was an angel of somesort, they were built for good and helping, not sending dunkards to their death. He looked at her, and she was grinning at him. 

"Oh, Crowley. You are a little slower than I expected." He dismissed her comment. 

"Just exactly how old are you?" 

"Old. Like as old as archangels, old." She turned so her back was facing the bar and leaned back. "I've kept my figure after all these years, so you wouldn't guess." She smirked. 

"But... you aren't one yourself. So what are you? Don't give me that whole angel spiel, you're obviously not just that." 

"You could say I'm...not the stereotypical angel. But I am one." He thought about what she was saying. She was an angel, but not the typical one? 

 "Questions, questions running through that head of yours." She sipped at a beer that appeared in her hand. 

"You can read minds." He said without question.

"Took you long enough." He inwardly panicked. "Don't worry your pretty little head. It's not all the time, just when I tune in." 

"Like right now." She nodded.

Crowley took the news better than he thought. Well, how do you react when you find out that someone can hear every thought you have? In this situation, he bargained it was better than most. He now cringed at every thought he ever had about her beauty, or her powers, or at the hotel. Oh god, when he saw her naked. He wished he could wipe his memory clean because, as soon as he thought about it, he couldn't stop thinking of it. She laughed and put away the phone in her hand.

"Come on Crowley, lets go do something fun." She had a glint of mischief in her eye that intrigued him.

She grabbed his arm and they popped off. They ended up in front of one of his old mansions, one he used before becoming King. He was confused, until he sensed other demons around and saw figures in the windows. Where they were situated the other demons couldn't see them. 

"One of my contacts found the rest of Abbadons loyalists. I thought we'd have a field trip, work off the boredom of the day." She grinned at him. 

"You're something wonderful." He said as she handed him an angel blade. He noticed she didn't have a weapon. 

"I like getting my hands dirty." She said stepping out of her heels. Without them on she was just slightly shorter than him now. Her grace was doing the same thing it did back at the bar, turning darker, battling itself almost. 

"Let's go." He would have swore for a split second her eyes turned black. 

Together they teleported inside, back to back, facing ten demons each. Apparently they had noticed them outside. He gripped the blade tight and lunged at the closest one to him.

Crowley stabbed and turned, swift with each movement. The demons fell like dominos and by the time he turned around she was standing there waiting for him with her hands covered in blood. The only wound she bore healed itself quickly, as she walked past him licking her fingers like she had just eaten some chips instead of killed demons. 

He followed her to the next wave of them and fought alongside her this time. What he saw stopped him in his tracks for only a moment before he went after the others. She flicked three demons onto the wall and curled her fingers into a fist, and watched as the orange light of their existance ceased, and moved on to the next. When Crowley had finished off his opponents he turned to her and watched as she pinned the last demon to the wall with her finger. She reached into his ribcage and wrapped her hand around his heart and squeezed. Black dripped from the demons eyes, mouth and ears until it stopped struggling. 

When she dropped the body and turned towards him, the hunger in her eyes was so fierce, he thought she might kill him too. He flinched when her arm flew up and grabbed the blade that was aimed for his head, he hadn't even noticed the demons behind him. Her hand began to bleed from holding on too tightly, but she wasn't fazed. She flung the rest of the demons in the hallway back and all of them flickered out at the same time as she walked past them all.

"You have got to teach me that trick." He said walking behind her. 

"You can have the last of them." She said pointing to the running figures. 

"Cheers." He cracked his neck and popped right in the middle of them. They were all dead in minutes. When he finished, she was standing there with her arms loosely crossed, now clean of blood, and looked at him in amusement. She held out her hand and he took it, disappearing from the bloodied mansion and reappearing in front of a much larger one. It was blindingly sunny wherever they were, and full of exotic flowers. 

"We're in Fiji." She said answering his unspoken question. 

She walked up to the intricately carved door and pushed it open, revealing spacious and tastful decor. He was impressed but not at all surprised at how pristine her house was, to call it a house would do it injustice, it was as big as the White House. 

"Make yourself at home, I've got to make a call. There's some Craig in the cabinet." He walked towards the large wooden alcohol filled cabinet. He set down the blade and poured himself a glass of his favorite scotch and went to stand at the balcony over looking the beach. 

 The sun was setting and the sky was a mixture of colors, oranges and pinks shining through white clouds. The waves reflected the dying light, the turquoise muddled with the coral sky. He heard her appear and went to her in the kitchen, leaning on the counter over her phone. When she looked up at him, he noted that her eyes mimicked the ocean. He set down his drink on the counter and put his hands in his pockets, waiting for her to speak up first. 

"Crowley?" She asked with glimmer in her eyes.

"Hmm?" 

"How are you in bed?" He choked.

"Uh..." He was at a loss for words. 

She walked up to him and pulled at his tie, she was still barefoot, so she had to push up on her toes to reach him. She brushed his lips and softly pulled on them with her teeth, he hadn't realized he was holding his breath until she pulled away and his chest felt tight. 

"Uhm..." 

"Shh." 

All of a sudden they were in a bedroom, that was all he noticed before she was using her nail to pop off the buttons on his shirt. He felt chills go down his spine before his hunger got the best of him, and he grabbed her waist and kissed her back. She put her arms around his neck as he guided her backwards to the bed, pushing her down. She slid her hands over his chest before pulling off his suit jacket and worked at his belt. She pushed further onto the bed, pulling him towards her by his tie until his lips came crashing down on hers. He pushed up her dress kissing up her legs to her neck when it came off. He kicked off his shoes, and went to reach for his pants when he realized they were both suddenly naked. 

"I couldn't wait." She said reaching for him. 

Then the _real_  fun began.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading! Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! xo 
> 
>  
> 
> btw I got the idea for stygian ice from moosesquirrelkittenandking


End file.
